Network traffic statistics collection is performed by test systems that transmit simulated messages to one or more devices under test. For example, one type of test system transmits simulated messages a device under test over network ports of the test system, receives messages from the device under test, and generates statistics grouped by message group identifiers (MGIDs) inserted in the messages by the test system. In some tests, multiple statistics may be generated for each MGID. Generating statistics for an MGID may include looking up the MGID in a table, locating the column in the table containing the statistic to be updated, and updating the statistic. As the number of MGIDs increases, the size of the statistics table increases and the amount of processing required to insert a statistic in the table also increases. In addition, as the table size increases, operations on the table (such as sorting, grouping, inserting, etc.) require an increased amount of processing resources and/or time to complete.
Some test operators perform multiple tests to gather statistics related to different messages or data therein. For example, in one example network traffic statistics collection system, MGIDs may be assigned based on a message group context (e.g., a set or tuple of one or more message header parameters). In this example, statistics are collected and/or generated at a receive port or related device. Such a port or related device may have limited resources that restrict statistics collection to a single message group context per test. Stopping and reconfiguring a test so that related hardware and software are configured to collect statistics for a different message group context can be cumbersome and inefficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved network traffic statistics collection.